dbaddictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Browseitall/09/Nov/16 - Transcended Llywelyn and Storm Bear
This patch brings us *2 new Transcended *A list with for all T.Boden materials *Free Title and Brooch for 1000day event *QoL features We will also publish an article soon about the new additions from the Mikaela and Farrah patch, where Flint decided to categorize the skills. This may explain those ("Magic/Range") that are included in the skill names. Original patch notes can be found here. Transcended Materials for Bodens To many peoples' surprise was Flint releasing the last T.Angel and also the first T.Boden in one patch. But what is more shocking is their release of the other T.Boden's materials. Take a look: It is needless to say that ULTING Dragon Busters will have a tremendous advantage as it allows for two Transcended creations at once. Transcended Llywelyn #'Absolute Penetrating Gun (Magic/Ranged)' (Active 1) When there is only 1 enemy, loads 200 Absolute Penetrating Bullets (not affected by silence). Each normal attack will then consume one of those bullets to inflict 300% damage and 400% piercing to the target. (Read Notes) 3 sec #'Hell Shot (Physical/Ranged)' (Active 2) When there are 2 or more enemies, loads 200 Hell Shot Bullets (not affected by silence). Each normal attack will then consume one of those bullets to inflict 100% damage and 200% damage over time for 9 seconds to all enemies. (Read Notes) 3 sec #'Eternal Flame (Magic/Ranged)' (Active 3) Throws Eternal Flame that explodes after 3 seconds, inflicting 8100% damage to entire enemy party and stuns them for 12 seconds. Additionally, increases Llywelyn's ATK SPD by 150% for 8 seconds. 28.2 sec #''Blessing of Rheinmetal'' (Passive 1) Each time Llywelyn loads bullets of any sort, the number of bullets consumed per normal attack increases by one, up to 10 bullets per attack. #''Blazing Gaze'' (Passive 2) Reduces enemies' ATK by 30%. For each Transcended Angel in the team, her ATK increases by 10%. Additionally, reduces for self. #''Attack Initiation'' (MAX) Increases her normal attack damage by 200%. Whenever Llywelyn loads bullets she increases her ATK by 150% and ATK SPD by 20%, up to 10 times. Additionally, doubles the normal attack damage for each bullet from "Absoulte Penetrating Bullets" and "Hell Shot Bullets". #'Normal Attack:' Attacks one or all enemies depending on the type of bullet stored. Notes: For those that get confused, let me explain her skills: Her 1st and 2nd are basically two modes. She switches back and forth between them depending on how many targets there are. This makes her specialized for World Boss as she will choose the necessary mode for each situation. If it helps, try to think of it as Jinx, from League of Legends. Transcended Storm Bear #'Dragon Slayer (Physical/Meele)' (Active 1) Removes buffs from entire enemy party and inflicts 3767% damage. Additionally, stuns hit enemies for 8 seconds. Grants 10 Rage to Storm Bear. 17.9 sec #'The Power of the Flame' (Active 2) Grants entire allied party 30% damage reduction for 10 seconds and increases their ATK by 570%. Additionally grants a shield that stuns attackers for 5 seconds. 22.1 sec #'Roar of the Soul' (Active 3) Concentrates all enemies' attacks on Storm Bear (Taunt). Grants him 50% damage reduction for area of effect damage and increases his Rage by 100%. 26.2 sec #''"Rage Mode"'' (Passive 1) Unlocks "Rage Mode" upon full Rage. When in rage mode, all enemies' attacks concentrate on Storm Bear (Taunt) for 30 seconds. During that duration he gains , but is unable to receive shields. Also, increases his ATK by 90% every second during its duration and inflicts 5% of his HP as damage per second (receiver or execution unknown at this point). During "Rage Mode", he cannot use "Roar of the Soul" but inflicts 200% bleeding damage (Read Notes) every 8 seconds. Additonaly, when his HP reaches 0 or the duration of this skill ends, it returns him to his state before "Rage Mode". (Read Notes) #''Dragon's Soul'' (Passive 2) Gains 2 Rage every time he is attacked. for entire allied party and increases entire enemy party's (basically a 30% physical reduction debuff). For every Transcended Boden in the party, gains additional for party. Also, reduces enemy's Defense Penetration by 50% and Storm Bear's received damage by 20%. #''Immortal Soul'' (MAX) During "Rage Mode" Storm Bear will now recover 30% of his damage inflicted, increase his STA by three folds and 50% Debuff reduction. Also, his every second ATK increase is doubled. #'Normal Attack:' Increases STR and Rage. Notes: Bleeding damage may be the Buff Icons for the bleeding damage type I but it is unknown how it inflicts (and whether it stops/reduces HP recovery). But be told that it is not damage over time, in this case. The return to state before the skill probably doesnt include buffs and debuffs, but simply refers to his HP, as seen with Storm Bear's deity version which made him so popular. 1000 Days Free Items Due to the 1000 days Dragon Blaze celebration, all players will receive a free title and brooch and 1000 . *Brooch stats **ATK SPD+26, Crit DMG+121.6, Def Pen+80, Wp ATK+1417 *Title stats **+250 DEX, +250 INT, +250 STR, +250 STA The three gifts are only granted for players that log in between the 12.Nov ~ 13.Nov. Other Changes *Edited "Transcended Master" Achievement **The accessory for this achievement has been improved *Cash Fairies **All purchased fairies after 10.Nov will now correctly run for exactly 30 days (720h), by excluding the day of purchase *Explore the Unknown **Players can now save the expedition party Formation saver added to the mode and once opening the mode players will see their previous party for automated restart *Auto-Run in PvP **The auto run window now displays which rank your run resulted in (deciamal and %) Misc *Halloween Costumes and 1+1 ending *Haloween Pumpkin shop closed *Improvements **Enhancing is faster now **Attack list refreshes faster and with more stability. Bug Fixes *SSS summoning in quick succession was bugged and fixed *Problems when Select in Guild Battle was pressed too often fixed *Ranking lists in Guild Occupy and Plunder fixed Category:Blog posts